owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Ramos
|birth=May 10th 1988 |death= |hidep= |race=Italian American |gender=Male |height=6'7 |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= White |actor= |hidec= |family= Spouse Jessica Wilson Daughter Janet Rodrigeuz |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses= Ex Cab Driver of Yellow Cab Company Ex Driver Grade 4 of RS Haul CEO/Fdr of Wayne & Ramos Incorporated Ex Captain of Los Santos Fire Department Ex Cadet of San Andreas Highway Patrol Ex Driver I of Sharp Towing Ex Bus Operator/Driver of Los Santos Bus Nursing Assistant at All Saints General Hospital |vehicles= 2007 Rodman 1250 2012 Eastern Bikes Reaper Net worth: $1,334,048 }} Previous Face claims Early Life Steven was Born in All Saints General Hospital on May 10th 1988 in Los Santos, San Andreas. He traveled to Manchester, Connecticut to go to High School and went to Manchester High School for an Dimploma , Manchester Community College to get an Masters Degree in Business and Masters in Fire Science , New England Institute of Technology to get an Associates in Criminal Justice and Doctorate of Medical Science. Steven Previously served in the Los Santos Fire Department, Retired as an heavily decorated Captain, Also Previously served in the San Andreas Highway Patrol, Failed the Cadet Stage in the year he was there. Also worked for Sharp Towing in Los Santos, Retired as ether an Driver I or as Company Manager. With this much work experience under his belt, his company will be an success once it has employees. He practices which is the third largest religion on the planet and he does it for an better afterlife. Steven is an Alcoholic and drinks booze and vodka here and there at times when not working, once is legal fully, he will be using it when off duty from work. Steven is an Former Conceal Carry Weapon Permit Owner.(CCWP)CCWP - Steven Aric Ramos ISSUED Insert non-formatted text here Returning Back To San Andreas On October 15th 2016, Steven did officially Return back to San Andreas to get his life back on track after being out of state for so long. After he gets his life back on track he will stop working for Los Santos Bus and apply for Cadet at the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department as another attempt to serve law enforcement in San Andreas. He did see Christina recently and will continue to hangout with Los Santos Fire Department in his free time.AS of October 20th 2016, Steven did apply for Los Santos County Sheriff's Department and is waiting for all of his background checks to go through before the interview.Application Steven Ramos - 20/10/2016 Steven invested $10 - 11K in to Charles Williams' Metro Public Safety to get his business off the ground. Future Political Career If Steven went in to having an Political Career for the Government of Los Santos, he would try to run for and will be representing the . His first duties will be making legal for the city & will remove to attempt to override unconstitutional laws, including making all drugs completely decriminalized with no criminal penalties. Relationships Steven Met Christina Lynn Thompson on March 16th 2016, out in front of Los Santos Fire Department after receiving an call of an minor bike crash in to an sign. Him & Christina took trips around San Andreas & San Tortuguilla. Steven & Christina head to mount chiliad sometimes to get out of city life. On April 8th 2016, Steven was moving out of San Andreas, both Steven and Christina did break up from being engaged. Steven moved to to expand his business there. When Steven returned back to Los Santos, He realized Christina was living an good an happy life with Jacob GoldsmithJacob Goldsmith's Socialbook Profile & had only one child. Christina Lynn Goldsmith is currently an Ex Girlfriend of Steven. Steven plans on finding an new girlfriend someday to have an successful life along with an new Permanente job to keep the income flowing and to help out his family, Steven's Relationship with Christina Wilson lasted until October 7th 2017. Los Santos Fire Department Steven's Experience in Los Santos Fire Department, He started working for the Los Santos Fire Department on October 18th 2015, When George Murphy was Captain & Nick Deimous was Fire Chief and later Fire Commissioner. His LSFD application was reviewed and accepted by Connor Adams. His recruiter was Urshankov Ramerov who interviewed and decided weather he made it in to LSFD or not before moving on to training. He was trained by Former Fire Chief Sebastian Wright on Basic Fire Operations (BFO), Basic Life Support (BLS), Intermediate Life Support (ILS), Advanced Life Support (ALS), Supervisor Training Course, Command Training Course. This makes up 75% of his overall training. He was trained by Khalil Martinez on Urban Search And Rescue (USAR) and trained by Alison Rhodes on Hazardous Materials (HAZ-MAT). With all of that training he has saved hundreds, if not thousands of lives, and has pu8nished employees for breaking fireman's protocol. Steven has also been able to do complicated USAR recues with his crew and even at times he has managed to help retrieve vehicles that are sunken. He has also autographed things for people for doing such maximum performance and reliability. Once Steven Decided he was ready to retire from Los Santos Fire Department on April 8th 2016 from successfully climbing the Ladder from Academy Student to ending at Captain which is one rank away from Battalion Chief. He retired happily & remembering his original awards earned, nearly maxed out on all of the awards you can earn, He Retired when Wagih Tamer Was Fire Chief, Alison Rhodes was Deputy Fire Chief and Eric Griffin was Battalion Chief. Steven served in Divisions: Urban Search & Rescue, When he started it was called Rescue Squad 1 (RS1) and later renamed to Search And Rescue Unit (SAR), He became Director of it at the rank of Engineer, His Deputy Director was Reginald Jones as known as Father Jones. Which he was later replaced by Ovanes Ovanezov. Steven lead the Los Santos Red Cross Unit (LSRC) at the rank of Lieutenant, when Sebastian Wright became Battalion Chief - Deputy Fire Chief. That unit eventually got disbanded. Steven later did lead Hazardous Materials (HAZMAT) for an short period of time before his retirement, Steven served in the Internal Affairs Unit (IA) for an short period of time, after being told he was no longer needed in it since that unit moved up to minimal requirement of need to be hand picked based on performance and handling of firefighters that break protocol. Steven has served in to Recruitment Unit (RU) and has interviewed a lot of people to see if they meet the minimal requirements before moving on to training. He has trained many people for Los Santos Fire Department and even trained a lot of people for USAR. Steven was trained by Eric Griffin for the Rapid Response Unit (RR) and Fire Prevention Unit (FPU) for additional duties. He was trained by Sebastian Wright for the Dispatch Unit (DU) and was able to keep up with calls coming in and dispatching the proper units for it. He used Command CAR #3 as his personal Mobile Command Center. He also served in Training Unit (TU) when Sebastian Wright was leading it, his highest rank for that unit was Head Instructor. He served Human Resources Unit (HRU) when Alison Rhodes was Director of that unit. Steven was an Member of the LSFD Supervisory Team for two ranks and same for the Command Team. Steven's Favorite Fire Chiefs that are Darren Baker, Sebastian Wright , Wagih Tamer & Favorite Deputy Fire Chiefs that are Darren Baker , Sebastian Wright , Urshankov Ramerov , Wagih Tamer. Steven's Former LSFD Badge Numbers are #316, #201. Steven fully retired from Los Santos Fire Department fully 6 - 24 Hours after Fire Chief Sebastian Wright resigned from the department. One of the friends he still remembers is an Los Santos Fire Department Elder Dustin Bryant .Awards Steven earned during his time in Los Santos Fire Department: Ribbons: Firefighter I ,Firefighter II ,Firefighter III, Engineer, Chief Engineer, Lieutenant, Captain, Technical Rescue, Dive Team, EMT-B, EMT-I, EMT-P, EMS, Engine Crew, Ladder Crew ,Basic Life Support, Intermediate Life Support, Advanced Life Support, Basic Fire Operations, Advanced Fire Operations, Hazardous Materials (Hazmat) ,5 Years of Service Supervisory Team ,Command Team, Instructor ,Head Instructor, First Responder Awards: EMS Commendation, Fire Commendation, Administrative Commendation, Unit Commendation Exceptional Duty, Firefighter Commendation, Distinguished Service, Meritorious Conduct, Lifesaving Medal, Medal for Bravery, Medal of Valor, Medal of Honor, Purple Heart. Steven remembers when he first met Anthony GaglianoAnthony Gagliano "Da' Italian Stallion" , Michael Gagliano, John Gagliano,Louis Gagliano, George Murphy let them in since he knew they where experienced, The first incident they had with fellow workers was stealing Daren Baker's and using it to go for an non-emergency, all of the Gaglianos involved where suspended as an outcome from Los Santos Fire Department High Command & Los Santos Police Department, they nearly got arrested for equipment theft. Steven's worst Incident in the Los Santos Fire Department happened October 19th 2015 on Miss-using an and shocking an wet patient in the face while En Route to County General Hospital, the patient died as an result on the major mistake, the 1080p of , on that day he was suspended for 24 - 48 Hours and he felt like he was going to be getting arrested and charge with murder, Sebastian Wright managed to bail him out and told the police that the patient died before the shock and he learned from his mistake and never did repeat it once. He eventually met Robert Galione, David O'Mara, John Corrigan,Ryan Bennett The are the ones who founded Los Santos Fire Department Uniformed FireFighters Association to keep firefighter's protected from Internal Affairs and to avoid High Command - Command power tripping. Another thing Steven remembers is when Sebastian Wright became Fire Chief of Los Santos Fire Department shortly after Darren Baker retired, he got an imported to be able to go to scenes faster, Steven was able to drive his vehicles to him upon request to his house in Angel Pine and it was faster than his own Station Assigned Vehicle at close to 290KM/H (180MPH) for an top speed. Him and Sebastian have took an few fishing trips out to the open ocean. The most Firefighters Steven's job ever lost from death was 10 - 12 during his time in Los Santos Fire Department, the cause of death varies and what Darren Baker did was make an memorial wall to honor them. Steven's most memorable attempted save, was attempting to Nathan Jones it took Steven three hours of attempts or around 60-70 tries with 2 AED & Lifepak resets and after no luck the RA (Rescue Ambulance) nearly was out of fuel along with nearly an dead battery, drove CODE 2 to County General Hospital, shortly after announcing his death on the 2 way radio. Steven Remembers when San Andreas Medical Response also known as Los Santos Ambulance Company did work with the Los Santos Fire Department under a Agreement, that is the first department on scene is Scene Commander, but SAMR violated it shortly, then disrupted the citywide radio. Memorial Wall Here is the list of firefighters that Steven remember who died from his beginning to his end of his time there. #Nathan Jones #James Foxfort #Micheal Abrutzii #Reginald Jones (Did Terrorism) #Alison Rhodes #Maria Summers Past coming to bite him back & a new beginning Steven looked at the document about his daughter, he regrets not being there for Janet Rodrigeuz's early childhood years. He saw the document on September 3rd 2017, then he contacted Jessica Wilson about it. At this point He is going to be marrying Jessica Wilson, so that his relationship is complete. The Off-roading incident Steven went off-roading with William Nicholson to that dangerous and most steep sides of the mountain, William flipped his he fell after one wrong turn, it was instantly a rescue mission for body recovery. Plus the 1969 GMC C/K wasn't built for off roading. San Andreas Highway Patrol Steven's San Andreas Highway Patrol Experience, Steven first joined San Andreas Highway Patrol on November 27th 2015, he went on all of the required ride alongs, He was on scene on the December 1st 2015 Los Santos City Hall Protests, After that scene was over, it was back to the ride along and final training was on December 3rd 2015, which he did fail then returned back to working for Los Santos Fire Department fully. All Saints General Hospital Steven was interviewed by Zoe Randall on January 18th 2017 and his Starting rank is a Nursing Assistant, to this day he still remembers his past mistakes and if he makes one mistake, he fears his career is over. He got trained by Sebastian Wright on working at the hospital. In the Media As of June 20, 2018, I (Fire Chief Sebastian Wright) will officially step down as the leader of the Department of Public Safety., stated Sebastian Wright on the DPS site. The leadership in the Department of Public Safety has been questionable for a long time now. It really started to go down hill when the Fire Chief fired multiple members of his command staff for no good reason. The Emergency Services Oversight Committee looked into this and agreed that the terminations of the command staff was unjust. Wright lost faith in the committee and stepped down voluntarily and became a firefighter rank 4. He promoted the then Deputy Chief Steven Ramos to Chief without the approval of the committee. Ramos was demoted to Battalion Chief and Freya Keller got promoted to temporary Fire Chief. Wright deleted all department related documents and was fired and banned from the department by the Chief. This caused Ramos and Captain Hammond to resign.Internal battle in DPS finally over Occupations in more Detail *CEO/Fdr of Wayne & Ramos Incorporated Served from October 3rd 2015 - Present *Former Cab Driver of Yellow Cab Company Served from August 18th 2015 - September 10th 2015 *Former Driver Grade 4 of RS Haul Served from September 10th 2015 - February 8th 2016 *Former Captain of Los Santos Fire Department Served from October 18th 2015 - April 8th 2016 *Former Cadet of San Andreas Highway Patrol Served from November 27th 2015 - December 3rd 2015 *Former Driver I of Sharp Towing Served from January 20th 2016 - March 1st 2016 *Former Bus Operator/Driver of Los Santos Bus Served from October 10th 2016 - January 7th 2017 *Nursing Assistant at All Saints General Hospital Served from January 18th 2017 - Present Clothing Designs #Black Hand Triads Memorial Shirt: White with BHT Logo Vehicles Owned in more Detail * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) *2007 Rodman 1250 ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) *2012 Eastern Bikes Reaper ( ) * (Station Assigned Vehicle to #201 in Los Santos Fire Department) ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ) ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Former House Locations #14, Clean Street, (With Garage), Cost: $55,000 #3, , (With Garage), Cost: $155,000 Personal Housing Improvement Projects 14, Clean Street, & It's Garage: Upgrade: CCTVs (Standard): 14, Upgrade Value: $30,000 3, , & It's Garage: Upgrade: CCTVs: 12, Night vision CCTVs: 12: , Infrared CCTVs: 12, 360° CCTVs: 12, Anti-Burglar Alarm: 8 , Fingerprint Scanner: 2, Retina Scanner: 2, Upgrade Value: $120,000 Security 14, Clean Street, & It's Garage: $5,000 for a full week. Personal Vehicle Projects # : Painted Black, Installed Toll Pass # :Painted Black, Installed Toll Pass, Off road Tires, Snow Tires, Orange Strobe Lights, Tire Chains Installed # :Painted Black, Installed Toll Pass # :Painted Black, Installed Toll Pass # :Painted Black # : Painted Black #2007 Rodman 1250: Painted Black # : Painted Black # :Painted Black, Installed Toll Pass, Off road Tires, Snow Tires, Orange Strobe Lights, Tire Chains Installed # :Painted Black, Installed Toll Pass, Off road Tires, Snow Tires, Orange Strobe Lights, Ramp, Tire Chains Installed #2012 Eastern Bikes Reaper:Painted Black # : Painted Yellow # : Windshield: All Saints Hospital Parking Pass: S. Ramos, Rear Bumper: Bumper Stickers: Former Firefighter/Paramedic of Los Santos Fire Department, Proud Supporter of the Jane Marie Adams Memorial Building,Emergency Medical Services . Station Assigned Vehicle Projects # (Station Assigned Vehicle to #201 in Los Santos Fire Department) ( ): Loaded in trunk , Extra (s): BLS, ILS, ALS (X1 of Each), , (s): Classes: A, B, C, D,E,F,K (X1 of Each), , Hurst Tool, Hydraulic Ram, , , (First Responder Grade, Pack of 50 X3), Ceremonial Uniform (X2), Hospital Uniform, Paramedic Uniform (X2), Station Uniform with , Bunker Gear, USAR Driving Suit, USAR Bunker Gear, , (KED), , , , Suction Kit, , with additional , , Additional ,Additional Notepads, Clipboards, Forms, , , , , , , , , , , (X6), (X3), (X8), (X8), (X8), , ,In Front: , ,1080p , , , ,Elsewhere on the vehicle: , On Front: , , ,On the Roof: , On Bumpers: Currently Owned Firearms Formerly Owned Firearms * ( )Steven Ramos - Firearm Registry with 150 Rounds of Ammunition Emails #stevenaramos@saonline.sa #stevenaramos@whiz.sa External Links #Steven Ramos' LSFD Profile #Steven Ramos' LScSD Profile #Steven Ramos' BOTS Profile # # # #Steven Ramos' CV/Resume References Category:Character Category:Legal Category:Alive Category:Italian-American Category:Businessman Category:Non-Criminal Category:Former Firefighters Category:Former Cadets